This study will compare the effectiveness of self-paced learning modules with traditional didactic classroom instruction in teaching concepts in the Cancer Nursing courses and the Chemotherapy course. This study will randomly assign consenting nurse participants scheduled to attend the courses to one of two leading approaches: self-paced or traditional classroom instruction. Subjects will be evaluated with a standardized knowledge test before and after the course. The time spent by instructors to prepare and present and for students to complete the course will be determined. Data will be analyzed using multivariate techniques. Subject accrual was initiated in January 1995; 27 subjects have been accrued to date. Data collection and subject accrual will continue.